mojawlasnafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Moduł:Arguments
local function tidyValDefault(key, val) if type(val) 'string' then-- This module provides easy processing of arguments passed to Scribunto from -- #invoke. It is intended for use by other Lua modules, and should not be -- called from #invoke directly. local libraryUtil = require('libraryUtil') local checkType = libraryUtil.checkType local arguments = {} -- Generate four different tidyVal functions, so that we don't have to check the -- options every time we call it. val = val:match('^%s*(.-)%s*$') if val '' then return nil else return val end else return val end end local function tidyValTrimOnly(key, val) if type(val) 'string' then return val:match('^%s*(.-)%s*$') else return val end end local function tidyValRemoveBlanksOnly(key, val) if type(val) 'string' then if val:find('%S') then return val else return nil end else return val end end local function tidyValNoChange(key, val) return val end local function matchesTitle(given, title) local tp = type( given ) return (tp 'string' or tp 'number') and mw.title.new( given ).prefixedText title end function arguments.getArgs(frame, options) checkType('getArgs', 1, frame, 'table', true) checkType('getArgs', 2, options, 'table', true) frame = frame or {} options = options or {} -- -- Get the argument tables. If we were passed a valid frame object, get the -- frame arguments (fargs) and the parent frame arguments (pargs), depending -- on the options set and on the parent frame's availability. If we weren't -- passed a valid frame object, we are being called from another Lua module -- or from the debug console, so assume that we were passed a table of args -- directly, and assign it to a new variable (luaArgs). -- local fargs, pargs, luaArgs if type(frame.args) 'table' and type(frame.getParent) 'function' then if options.wrappers then -- -- The wrappers option makes Module:Arguments look up arguments in -- either the frame argument table or the parent argument table, but -- not both. This means that users can use either the #invoke syntax -- or a wrapper template without the loss of performance associated -- with looking arguments up in both the frame and the parent frame. -- Module:Arguments will look up arguments in the parent frame -- if it finds the parent frame's title in options.wrapper; -- otherwise it will look up arguments in the frame object passed -- to getArgs. -- local parent = frame:getParent() if not parent then fargs = frame.args else local title = parent:getTitle():gsub('/brudnopis$', '') local found = false if matchesTitle(options.wrappers, title) then found = true elseif type(options.wrappers) 'table' then for _,v in pairs(options.wrappers) do if matchesTitle(v, title) then found = true break end end end -- We test for false specifically here so that nil (the default) acts like true. if found or options.frameOnly false then pargs = parent.args end if not found or options.parentOnly false then fargs = frame.args end end else -- options.wrapper isn't set, so check the other options. if not options.parentOnly then fargs = frame.args end if not options.frameOnly then local parent = frame:getParent() pargs = parent and parent.args or nil end end if options.parentFirst then fargs, pargs = pargs, fargs end else luaArgs = frame end -- Set the order of precedence of the argument tables. If the variables are -- nil, nothing will be added to the table, which is how we avoid clashes -- between the frame/parent args and the Lua args. local argTables = {fargs} argTables+ 1 = pargs argTables+ 1 = luaArgs -- -- Generate the tidyVal function. If it has been specified by the user, we -- use that; if not, we choose one of four functions depending on the -- options chosen. This is so that we don't have to call the options table -- every time the function is called. -- local tidyVal = options.valueFunc if tidyVal then if type(tidyVal) ~= 'function' then error( "bad value assigned to option 'valueFunc'" .. '(function expected, got ' .. type(tidyVal) .. ')', 2 ) end elseif options.trim ~= false then if options.removeBlanks ~= false then tidyVal = tidyValDefault else tidyVal = tidyValTrimOnly end else if options.removeBlanks ~= false then tidyVal = tidyValRemoveBlanksOnly else tidyVal = tidyValNoChange end end -- -- Set up the args, metaArgs and nilArgs tables. args will be the one -- accessed from functions, and metaArgs will hold the actual arguments. Nil -- arguments are memoized in nilArgs, and the metatable connects all of them -- together. -- local args, metaArgs, nilArgs, metatable = {}, {}, {}, {} setmetatable(args, metatable) local function mergeArgs(tables) -- -- Accepts multiple tables as input and merges their keys and values -- into one table. If a value is already present it is not overwritten; -- tables listed earlier have precedence. We are also memoizing nil -- values, which can be overwritten if they are 's' (soft). -- for _, t in ipairs(tables) do for key, val in pairs(t) do if metaArgskey nil and nilArgskey ~= 'h' then local tidiedVal = tidyVal(key, val) if tidiedVal nil then nilArgskey = 's' else metaArgskey = tidiedVal end end end end end -- -- Define metatable behaviour. Arguments are memoized in the metaArgs table, -- and are only fetched from the argument tables once. Fetching arguments -- from the argument tables is the most resource-intensive step in this -- module, so we try and avoid it where possible. For this reason, nil -- arguments are also memoized, in the nilArgs table. Also, we keep a record -- in the metatable of when pairs and ipairs have been called, so we do not -- run pairs and ipairs on the argument tables more than once. We also do -- not run ipairs on fargs and pargs if pairs has already been run, as all -- the arguments will already have been copied over. -- metatable.__index = function (t, key) -- -- Fetches an argument when the args table is indexed. First we check -- to see if the value is memoized, and if not we try and fetch it from -- the argument tables. When we check memoization, we need to check -- metaArgs before nilArgs, as both can be non-nil at the same time. -- If the argument is not present in metaArgs, we also check whether -- pairs has been run yet. If pairs has already been run, we return nil. -- This is because all the arguments will have already been copied into -- metaArgs by the mergeArgs function, meaning that any other arguments -- must be nil. -- local val = metaArgskey if val ~= nil then return val elseif metatable.donePairs or nilArgskey then return nil end for _, argTable in ipairs(argTables) do local argTableVal = tidyVal(key, argTablekey) if argTableVal ~= nil then metaArgskey = argTableVal return argTableVal end end nilArgskey = 'h' return nil end metatable.__newindex = function (t, key, val) -- This function is called when a module tries to add a new value to the -- args table, or tries to change an existing value. if options.readOnly then error( 'could not write to argument table key "' .. tostring(key) .. '"; the table is read-only', 2 ) elseif options.noOverwrite and argskey ~= nil then error( 'could not write to argument table key "' .. tostring(key) .. '"; overwriting existing arguments is not permitted', 2 ) elseif val nil then -- -- If the argument is to be overwritten with nil, we need to erase -- the value in metaArgs, so that __index, __pairs and __ipairs do -- not use a previous existing value, if present; and we also need -- to memoize the nil in nilArgs, so that the value isn't looked -- up in the argument tables if it is accessed again. -- metaArgskey = nil nilArgskey = 'h' else metaArgskey = val end end metatable.__pairs = function () -- Called when pairs is run on the args table. if not metatable.donePairs then mergeArgs(argTables) metatable.donePairs = true end return pairs(metaArgs) end local function inext(t, i) -- This uses our __index metamethod local v = t+ 1 if v ~= nil then return i + 1, v end end metatable.__ipairs = function (t) -- Called when ipairs is run on the args table. return inext, t, 0 end return args end return arguments